onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/How YOU can change this wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ The One Piece Wiki has hardly been a paragon of popularity in its ten years of existence. While we're generally liked among the internet, there are also a lot of people who don't like the way we do things, including our active users. We definitely aren't perfect, and we've a lot of changes to make until we are. However, change isn't gonna happen unless someone incites it, and you can do so too! The problem, though, is that many don't go about it very well, which usually doesn't end up in much of anything. This blog is to hopefully teach you how to make an argument for change on this wiki that might actually have some chance of success. The Beginning *'Check past discussions:' The issue you may have might have already been brought up before. Look at any past discussions on it to see why the community decided the way it did. Some discussions might not be easy to find, but someone else can probably point you to it. While it's allowed to bring up old topics, you should have viable reasoning as to why it should be changed, and not just because you weren't content with the previous verdict. Even if you have legitimate reasons for reviving the discussion, don't be surprised if older users have the same positions they did in the first one. *'Create the discussion:' Yes, this should be obvious. But make sure to mind your location. If you want to change something on a specific article, go to the article's talk page. If you want to petition for something new on this wiki, go to Forum:Site Changes. If you want to fix something already on the wiki, go to Forum:Site Problems. *'Your opening statement - concise, yet informative:' In your opening statement, make sure to clearly lay out the problem and your proposition for it. Try not to leave unclear or vague details that can be misinterpreted by others. Keep your opening about as long as an average paragraph at maximum so people will be more likely to read and comprehend it. Also, try to use proper grammar and spelling. **'Sign your posts:' If you forget to sign you'll probably be taken less seriously, and if you're starting a forum it may be deleted. Just type four tildes: ~~~~ to sign your posts. The Discussion *'Active Discussion:' If your problem causes discussion, the Active Discussion template will help draw attention to the discussion so people will be more likely to see it and participate in it. Just type at the top of the discussion. Typically, you should wait to get replies from other people that vary in argument before adding the template, but if the issue is extremely pertinent and should have attention drawn to it, you can put the template up with your opening. *'What if no one responds?:' If no one responds in a while, or you get a few responses that aren't really against your idea, then the issue is likely minor enough that you can just end the discussion and make the change. If someone undoes the change, don't undo it back, but point them to the discussion instead. **'No bumps:' It was decided in Forum:Bumps that "bumps," or double posting in order to draw attention to a inactive discussion, are not allowed. If you must double post, you need to say something worthwhile in the second one. *'Use logic to defend your arguments, not personal attacks:' Sure, there may be someone who disagrees with you for a reason you can't comprehend, but criticizing them will not do anything except make people annoyed. Instead, explain why their argument is wrong. *'Be willing to compromise:' Don't be so set in your ways that the only way you will have it is if everything you want happens. That will just make it harder for you to win, as it will be much harder to sway people to your side who don't inherently agree with everything you say. Or if your argument is overall supported except for one thing, if you persist in keeping that one thing a part of the change you're not likely to get your way. Ending the Discussion *'Is there a majority?' A majority is basically when a quite larger amount of people support one thing over the other after a discussion has lasted for a while. Usually a majority is pretty easy to see, and if there is a clear majority but a dissenter is still arguing, you should make it clear that they have lost. However, if only slightly more people support a side, it might be better to poll as there still remains a great number of dissenters. *'When to poll:' Basically if the sides are split 50-50 or close to it after the discussion has been there a while, it might be time to poll. The side that gets the most votes is final, no ifs nor buts. However, don't force a poll when you're clearly in the minority and just want to keep the discussion going; you'll still lose but the discussion will just be there longer and no one will be happy. Also, you have to have an account here for 3 months and have 300 edits to vote, so if you don't meet those requirements you will have to accept leaving the decision to other people (the rule is to prevent people from voting with duplicate accounts). *'Know when to give up:' If you're clearly in the minority after a while, then I'm sorry, but your argument just isn't going to happen. Keeping your argument after you reach this point will just make people annoyed at you, and continuing to argue after a verdict has been set will likely mean consequences. As I said before, don't use a poll to extend the argument. *'Don't cry over spilled milk:' This is in our Talk Page policy, and it's very important that you follow this. Continuing to argue or complain about the result is not going to make anyone like or support you, it will only just tighten support for the thing you were against. If it gets bad enough, you could get banned. *'If you win, make the change:' Some changes are more major than others, but if you succeed in getting the wiki to support your change, it's important that you actually do what you wanted to do. Otherwise you just argued for nothing. Of course, if it's a big change, don't be afraid to ask for help with it. So yeah, that's some pointers on making arguments and stuff, hopefully it's useful ^_^ If you have any suggestions to clear stuff up, I'll add them to the post, thanks. Category:Blog posts